


A tale of two

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Crying, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Homelessness, Huddling For Warmth, Running Away, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Smith (My OC) is a girl who has been homeless for three years since she lost her job. Until one night when a certain archangel finds her and takes her in and lets her live with him. But what happens when the two begin to fall in love with eachother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tale of two

**Author's Note:**

> A summary of my OC Jade Smith: She is about 5'5" with black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She is 25 and homeless. She's been homeless for three years after she lost her job and home.

The archangel was walking down a sidewalk late at night. It was winter and it was lightly flurrying. There was a thin blanket of snow covering everything as he walked by. As he walked down the sidewalk, he passed a bench and saw a girl sleeping on it. She was shivering and had there was some snow slightly covering her. She looked to be in aout her 20s. He thought that maybe she was waiting for someone to pick her up. Or maybe it was something else? He cautiously approached the bench, incase she was a demon planning a surprise attack or something.

"Hello?" He called out as he approached the bench. His only response was a shiver from the girl as she slept. He reached a hand out, gently shaking her arm. The girl stirred slightly, her eyes opening slightly. When her eyes open she screamed slightly, sitting up quickly. Gabriel backed up slightly. "W-who are y-you?" The girl stuttered out partly because she was scared and partly because she was cold.

"Easy there. I'm not trying to rob you." Gabriel told her. She stared at him, slightly scared. "Look. If you need somewhere warm to stay for the night, I've got room at my place." He told her. "How do I know that isn't some kind of trick?" She asked him. Gabriel scoffed. "If I was trying to do something to you, I would've done it by now." He told her. "Right..." She said, still suspicious of him. She got off of the bench and stood up, brushing some snow off of her. "What's your name?" Gabriel asked. "Jade." She told him. "I'm Gabriel." He said with a nod. "Nice to meet you." Jade said with a slight smile. It had been awhile since she had talked with anybody. He began to walk down the sidewalk and she followed behind, watching him as he walked.

Gabriel wanted to ask her why she was sleeping outside in the freezing winter. But he thought that she might get defensive or something so he stayed quiet as he walked. After walking for what felt like hours but was only about 15 minutes, they arrived at a nice looking cottage.

"Nice place, Gabriel." Jade said, glancing around when they arrived. "Thank you." He said, unlocking the door and walking in, Jade following behind him. Jade glanced around once she had walked inside. She felt...warm. And slightly happy. It had been about three years since she had been in a house. "You can sit down if you'd like." Gabriel said, pointing to the couch. Jade nodded, walking over to the couch and slowly sitting down on it. "Would you like me to take you to one of the bedrooms so you can sleep?" He asked her. Jade shook her head. "I'll be fine here. Thank you though." She told him.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You sure? I'm sure a bed would be comfier." He said. Jade shook her head. "I'm sure." She said. "Okay." Gabriel nodded. "I'll go grab you some blankets then." He said, walking away. Jade watched him leave and she glanced around the living room. She yawned, resting her head on the arm rest of the couch, closing her eyes. 

Gabriel came back a few minutes later with two blankets. "Okay I got two blankets for you that should keep you warm." He said as he walked back into the living room. When he got no reply he looked at the couch and saw that Jade had fallen asleep. He chuckled to himself slightly. "Must be tired." He said, talking to himself. He unfolded the blankets, gently covering her up with them. He could see her relax into the blankets as she slept. "Goodnight, Jade." He whispered as he left the living room.


End file.
